Dendranthema morifolium. 
xe2x80x98Gedi One Praxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi One Pra.xe2x80x99
This new cultivar originated from hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum cultivar unnamed, undistributed (unpatented in the United States) with a male parent Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Maribellexe2x80x99 (unpatented in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in October 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi One Praxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi One Pra.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi One Praxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Large, decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit; and
4. Highly floriferous plants.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent cultivar in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the female parent cultivar in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks earlier;
2. The new cultivar has larger diameter blooms; and
3. The new cultivar has different color ray florets.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Maribelle,xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Maribellexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has more ray florets;
2. The new cultivar has a more round, uniform plant shape; and
3. The new cultivar has different color ray florets.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,213). However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has more ray florets;
2. The new cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching;
3. The new cultivar has a internode length;
4. The new cultivar has a more flexible plant form; and
5. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch.